Wrath of Oblivion
by DevilDoom
Summary: Sitting in his office bored out of his mind Dante gets a mysterious phone call leading him to an unknown island crawling with void white demons. Now it is up to Dante to stop a devil known as "Oblivion" from being created or the world will face total hell
1. Wrath of a Devil

Dante tapped his foot on his desk, work had been slow for the last couple of months and he was getting bored.

"It's been too long since anything's gone down around here. I would kill for a demon attack or something," Dante complained as he leaned back in his chair. The phone suddenly rang, slightly brightened Dante slammed his foot against the desk sending the receiver into the air, with a grin Dante stuck his hand out and caught the receiver out of mid-air. "Devil May Cry" Dante spoke into the phone.

"Hello Dante, I will not mince words I have needs for you services." An eerie voice spoke into Dante's ear. The presence of the voice was so powerful and realistic Dante nearly forgot he was speaking into the phone for a moment.

"Oh really?" Dante raised an eyebrow intrigued "And what exactly will you be needing them for?" Dante replied into the phone.

"I shall fill in the details later. Meet me on the island marked on your map." The stranger said.

"Map? What the hell are you..." Dante began to speak as a dagger went through his window and landed in the deck inches away from his foot.

"hmph been a while since I've gotten such a warm invitation." Dante spoke as he examined the map; eventually he got up and grabbed his trusty sword Rebellion from its place on his wall.

"Isle of Oblivion eh? Not the name I would've picked but hey who am I to judge?"

Dante said as he exited his office and mounted his motorcycle.

Dante followed the path the map showed with little interruption until he was about halfway through. Several demons with void white skin launched themselves at him wielding a variety of weapons ranging from knives to swords to even guns.

"Jeez what'd I do to piss you guys off? Kill an ancient king or foil an evil plan?" Dante said sarcastically as he pulled his twin guns Ebony and Ivory out of their holsters and began blowing the demons away. Dante handled the first wave with ease but failed to notice the largest of the demons he had yet to encounter swing its blade and slice the front of his bike out.

"Damn! You wrecked my bike!" Dante yelled as he jumped into the air letting to ruined motorcycle take out the demon.

"Hmm? Oh this is fair all of you against me?" Dante said as he was surrounded by more void white devils. "Maybe I should make it fair. What do you guys say I put one arm behind my back?" Dante said sarcastically, he jumped high into the air as all the devils lunged foreword the result was each of the devils killing each other in one move.

"Pff man that was weak" Dante said when he finally decided no more demons were coming for him.

Dante continued foreword determined to reach his destination. Once Dante made it to the body of water he would have to cross he realized it wouldn't be as easy as he had planned. The large shark like monster chomped on the land Dante was currently standing on.

"Hey big guy that's hardly polite!" Dante said as he grabbed 2 teeth and pried the gargantuan mouth open. Dante darter out of the demons mouth and turned to look at it as he drew Ebony and Ivory from their holders.

"Another void white demon eh? I'm beginning to think you guys want me to turn home."  
Dante said sarcastically as he paced back and forth with a wide smirk.

"But it must be my imagination after all he wouldn't want me around?" Dante said smugly to the demon, which was vigorously swimming back and forth waiting for Dante's next attempt to get in the water.

"Look big guy I'll give you a break this time. But if you're still swimming your irritating fins in that water when I get back I will kill you." Dante announced as he jumped high in the air, the shark responded by launching up and failing to catch Dante in its giant jaws.

With inhuman grace Dante landed on the sharks back and grabbed its dorsal fin immediately.

The shark resisted by lunging into the air and underwater in a futile attempt to shake Dante off. All the while Dante was hanging on tight and enjoying the ride as the shark got nearer to the island.

"Alright big guy this is my stop!" Dante yelled as he jumped off the sharks back and into the air. The jump was impossible to make for a normal human any man would've landed in the water and have been eaten immediately. Dante on the other hand was only half human the other half was that of a devil. In mid air Dante transformed into a demonic figure and with large red wings he flew the remainder of the distance landing on the edge of the island

"Woo! You can always count on Devil Trigger to get the job done!" Dante called out invigorated by the latest chain of events.

"That was impressive…" a voice spoke as it emerged from the shadows revealing a blood red demon with massive claws.

"However I cannot allow you to continue…." The creature spoke as it jumped towards Dante claws prepared for attack.


	2. Crimson

"Whoa!" Dante shouted as he dived to the side avoiding the surprise attack.  
"Man I must've done something to seriously piss a lot of demons off!" Dante called out sarcastically at the red demon.

"Not at all… at least not yet" The red creature called out as he dived once again swinging one of his massive claws at Dante's side.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why I've been jumped twice in the last ten minutes." Dante demanded as he deflected the demons attack with Rebellion.

The demon flipped through the air from the force of Dante's attack landing with an audible crash. "Ooof!" The Demon grunted slightly with pain and jumped to his feet.

"Hmph I guess the cat's out of the bag if you've already been attacked…" The demon said lifting his hands in a surrender position.

"What are you talking about?" Dante demanded pointing Ebony at the demon.

"My name is Crimson and I am the one who called you here." The red demon said bowing respectfully.

"Not like I can't guess but why exactly did you call me here?" Dante asked, Ebony still aimed at Crimson.

"I need your help in exterminating a demon named Unity." Crimson explained immediately.

"Unity eh? Would he be the gracious host sending all those demons after me?" Dante asked finally putting Ebony back in it's holder.

"So if you want me to off Unity why'd you attack me?" Dante asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"I had to make sure you were as powerful as everyone says." Crimson replied eyeing Ebony and occasionally Ivory, Dante seemed trust worthy but a bullet in the head wasn't THIS devil's idea of a fun time and if Dante decided to shoot he wanted to know ahead of time.

"If you guys keep this up I'm gonna get a swollen ego" Dante said smirking.

"So where is this Unity anyway?" Dante asked after a while.

"That's just it I don't know. I've been hiding from him on this island for months." Crimson replied still being sure to watch Dante's weaponry.

"Well then I guess this will be fun. Why're you running from this big bad Unity anyway?" Dante asked looking Crimson over for any signs of guilt or nervousness.

"He's got demons all over this island and they are looking for food apparently not above cannibalism." Crimson replied slightly hesitantly.

"That so? Never partied with cannibals before." Dante said with his usual child like demeanor.

"Partied? What the HELL are you talking about?" Crimson asked staring at Dante like he would a mad man.

"Don't you worry about it Crim, you just find a nice hiding spot and I'll go crash Unity's party." Dante said pulling Rebellion from his back and swinging his blade towards Crimson.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Crimson shouted as he ducked under Dante's blade, moments later white blood soaked Crimson's back.

"Huh?" Crimson spun around and saw a void white devil that was sliced clean in half by Dante's sword.

"I'm not killing my client. How else am I going to pay for the rent?" Dante said wiping the white blood off his sword.

"You could have warned me Dante…" Crimson growled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been any fun" Dante informed Crimson as he walked off into the island.

"Dante… WAIT!" Crimson shouted and followed only to lose Dante rather quickly

Yes this one ended abruptly but that's kind of my style I just love suspense.

Xinbar: You have too much free time Doom….


End file.
